


Quiet

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: There isn't much to say, but that I am happy, and that's more than I thought I would get at several points in my life. It's good, I'm great, and Bucky? Well, he's fine too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> I took you at your word and tried first person for the first time as far as I can remember. This is just some short fluff but I hope it hits the mark for you dear!

Clichés sure are nice, but I don't think either of us got that big moment where everything became clear. Rather, Bucky was annoying again, and maybe I teased him too close to where it hurt — hard to know back then with that poker face of his — and here and there, I learned how to read him better, and his poking stopped landing. 

We've changed, both him and me, the world too, but at least Bucky I could recognize all along, and I think in some way, he's felt the same about me for a long time. 

Of all the ways I thought my life could go when I met Steve in the park forever ago, settling down in a country I didn't even know existed, with a guy who was once wanted by all government agencies, and going out on missions as Captain America is a leap no athlete could ever dream of accomplishing, and yet, it truly is my life now. Mama can't stop badgering me about success and telling everyone and the truth is, as much as I love her, I'm glad for the quiet of Wakanda. I'm glad for the fact that Bucky isn't much of a talker either.

"You in your thoughts?" He asks as he sits next to me, the little patio outside our house looking out into the fields far enough away from the palace that the only noise we can hear is that of his damn goats. 

"Hmm," I look at him, and I don't even try hiding my thoughts, haven't done so in a while. It's usually useless with Bucky anyway. "Come here." 

Bucky scoots closer without a word, and it's just the most natural thing passing my arm around his shoulders and putting my hand in his hair. He kisses my jaw, the knot of it that makes me shiver every time, and tonight is no exception. 

"Love you, too, silly." Bucky whispers, and I don't know what it is about tonight, about this moment, that makes me emotional, but I squeeze his shoulder and kiss his forehead and stay silent. 

It's nice here, and we have a cool life and I'm just… grateful. I don't ever want it to end, and I'll make damn sure it doesn't. 


End file.
